


Let me be the help you need.

by kmakarost



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, hhhh gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmakarost/pseuds/kmakarost
Summary: This is just a short oneshot where Val has been hurt from her recent escapade and Militsa helps her bathe.
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Militsa Gnosis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Let me be the help you need.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them

Valkyrie hissed as she reached her arm up to lather shampoo in her hair. Every movement sent daggers through her abdomen, just another downside to fighting bad guys all day every day. 

It was a quiet night, the room was pitch black save for a small lamp plugged into an outlet by the door. The main light had busted a couple days ago and Valkyrie was meant to get around to changing it but hadn’t had the chance. She cursed softly as pain lanced up her side, bathing was a bad idea. 

Valkyrie rested her head back against the edge of the tub and just breathed, listening to the wind outside and the gentle swish of water. She could have slept there and probably would have if she didn’t hear the door creaking open slowly, in the dark light she saw two owlish green eyes staring at her through the dim light. 

“Are you okay my love?” Militsa whispered, voice incredibly loud in the silence. 

“I’m okay, I’ll be out soon, go back to sleep” Valkyrie whispered back, a reassuring smile on her face. 

“You don’t sound okay.” Militsa looked worried. 

Valkyrie went to move up and out of the tub but winced and sat back down heavily, water sloshing over the side of the tub and onto the floor. Her head thunked back against the tub, every breath brought new levels of pain. She felt fingers threading through her hair, gently stroking her scalp. 

“Your clothes will get wet” Valkyrie protested “Go back to bed I’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t mind.” Militsa pressed a kiss to her forehead and Valkyrie could feel her smiling slightly. She moved around the tub to kneel behind Valkyrie, rubbing more shampoo into her hair. 

“I’m a grown woman Mil, I can do this on my own.” Valkyrie said, pouting. 

“A grown woman who is injured and needs special care” Militsa responded, “Don’t fight it, just relax sweetheart.”   
  


Still a bit put out at being babied, Valkyrie hesitantly leaned back fully against the tub. But after a good couple of minutes of Militsa washing her hair she felt ready to sleep there and then. 

“Are you ready for bed?” Militsa whispered, placing a kiss on her shoulder. 

Valkyrie mumbled something in return, eyes closed.

Militsa smiled down at her, “Let’s get you to bed poppet.” 

Maybe bathing wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
